


Never Forget

by Erathia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erathia/pseuds/Erathia
Summary: 我记得关于我们的一切，唯独不记得怎么爱你。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 3





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Logic_Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_Circle/gifts).



这是一段简单的睡前对话。 

“呐，游作。”

今夜无月，关了灯的房间伸手不见五指，声音显得格外亮堂。藤木游作向床走去，在这间从来不摆零碎杂物的房间，楼梯到床一路空荡平坦，更别说现在还有个小家伙会给他开好夜灯——也不知道它什么时候给决斗盘倒腾出来的，倒比飞行器实用些。直接在床头装个开关明明方便得多，不知为何，他从未考虑过这个问题。扶了一下椅子，他在床沿坐下：“嗯？”

“不把我放进玻璃柜吗？以前你经常把我放在那边的吧。”

少年回答得慢了一些：“你不喜欢。”

“是吗？其实在哪边都没差吧。”尖细的电子音说道，“这样放床头你有时候还会硌到……”那一秒停滞的呼吸被夜色放大为沉默，伊格尼斯赶紧改了口，“不好意思，我可能又说了什么不该说的话……”

呼吸声重新流畅。

“没事。”

他掀开被子躺下，与先前每一日一样，手指摩挲决斗盘圆润的边缘。

“是我的问题。”

与它再次回到这里来的每一夜一样。

如果它还算是它的话。

Ai没有追问。夜灯在少年睡下后便已关掉，按照记忆，虽然不排斥，他并不喜欢在有光的地方入眠。可它能“看见”，他尚未合眼。

它先一步闭上了眼。

“那，游作，晚安？”

“嗯，晚安，Ai。”

对话到此结束。

严格意义来说，它记忆的起点应该是九个月前那次毫无预兆的相遇。彼时它正在汹涌的数据流中舒舒服服地躺，睡眼惺忪，一位人类少年破开数据前来，刹那间把整片网域搅得天翻地覆。一片颠簸的混乱里，金澄澄的大眼球瞪得溜圆，还来不及酝酿好应对不速之客的说辞，他抢先一步开了口。

“找到你了。”

找……谁？

“我……”他哽了一哽，尚在状况外的它都以为他是不是要哭了，但最后少年红着眼眶，只是伸出手，小心翼翼地把它捧入掌心，“要和我一起回去吗，Ai？丢失的数据，我会帮你复原的。”

眼珠子不停转动，它悄悄瞥了一眼，少年专注的神情让它赶紧把视线转开，游移到不着边际的角落。良久静默，它垂下眼，一点一点把目光挪正，在与他对视后，又闪烁着避开了些。

“呃……那个，不好意思，请问你是谁？你说的Ai，是说，我？我们以前认识吗？”

周身流动的数据几乎在瞬间停止，它忍不住想转头逃跑，这个人类看起来没有要限制它行动的意思，只需轻轻一跃它就能逍遥快活去了。只是即使它对人类的情绪如此陌生，也能清楚辨识他面上那份自己难以形容的错愕与压抑。人工智能一时没忍心迈开脚步——姑且算它有腿的话。

还有那一丝不知来由的、源自于程序深处的亲密感。

它没有对访客如此唐突莽撞的造访感到意外。他似乎理所应当清楚自己的所在，不用坐标与导航，他们天然吸引，只要自己不刻意躲避。戒备没来得及施展防御，它未曾质疑过对方的来意与目的，正如不曾质疑自己因何诞生又因何存在。直到它已趴在人类的电脑边上享受维护检查时，才后知后觉反应过来自己对待陌生人不算正常的反应。

当下，它正在耐心等待回答。

“我是……藤木游作，是你的搭档。”

他的声音起初有些颤抖，随着句子逐渐完整，咬字慢慢坚定。

“你是伊格尼斯，Ai，你是暗之伊格尼斯，你还有五个同为伊格尼斯的伙伴。Ai是你的名字。”

他停顿片刻。

“是'予人以爱'的Ai，Artificial Intelligence的缩写，懂得爱人的AI。是我给你的名字。”

“欸……是你给我起的吗？”它在他手心跳了跳，“那游作你——我可以这么叫吧？你想让我爱谁呢？”

唯独这个问题，它至今都未得到解答。

事后它才知道，大概是过去的自己耍了点小手段，以藤木游作的Link Sense为引，在他的强烈意志下所推动的重构程序，可以把自己散去的意识数据在程序启动点收归重组，完成形式上的复活，连同记忆也会随着数据的整合再度复原。藤木游作赶来时，它的原始程序才刚刚组合完成，搞清楚这套程序的运作原理后，他陪它在此处多待了三个月。

“是说以前那个我居然有这么喜欢你吗？”它阅览着逐步回归的记忆，漫不经心点评道，“要是你没有一门心思想着让我回来，我不就彻底死透了嘛！”

“不会的。”寡言少年接口道，“这种事是不可能发生的，以后也不会发生了。”

在之后漫长的一天里，它没有再说话。直到人类世界的晚饭时间，藤木游作与往日一般准备离线，它总算赶在他道别前，磕磕巴巴说了自己组织了大半天的句子：“那，那个，对不起啊，我不是那个意思……虽然是我的记忆，不过总觉得没什么实感，用人类的话说像在看电影一样？就是主角变成我自己了，还挺帅的！啊哈哈……”它收住笑声。

“总之对不起！”

“不用道歉，我没有在意。”

数据世界的人类没有体温，只有触感被模拟得真实。抚摸的力度轻柔到它难以想象，手的主人是记忆中三不五时对它说“闭嘴”的高中生。它稍感无措，不着痕迹地退开些：“我和它……我和之前差得那么大，你不会觉得不习惯吗？”

“你的记忆还没有恢复完全。”

“恢复完全也还是这样哦。”它说道，“虽然细节都一清二楚，可是感情什么的都想不起来呢，这样也没关系吗？”

信息库资料已被完善到93%，这之中几近50%都收录着关于“藤木游作”的资料，待恢复工程结束后，大概能上升到52%，比记录伊格尼斯的37%还要多出一大截。也难怪，按照记录来看，自它出逃后，剩下的时间有大半都耗在分析这位少年身上了，当初在电子界，它可没花那么多心思去研究伙伴。这占据了它生命一半年岁的观测，不论初衷如何，结果已然定下，它熟悉藤木游作的一切，甚至包括他自己都未必察觉的细节。

他刻意隐藏的那点失落，在它眼中根本无处遁形。

“只要你还活着就足够了。”

它眯起眼。

“我离开也无所谓吗？”

为什么要问到这个程度？自己也无法给出答案。

只“记得”他曾说可以为我们开辟一处无人打扰的境外之界，只要还活着就是有希望的。

那三个月的寻找，你都在想什么呢？

这三个月的等待，你又是怎么想的？

少年的表情松动得厉害，伊格尼斯忽然有些后悔。罪恶感悄然攀附，烦躁也一同发酵。

明明自己也没有做错什么，只是正常提问罢了。这样的念头让它没能第一时间为自己的咄咄逼人辩解，也没有移开视线，如同一场无声的较劲，不知对手是谁。

“再过三天，数据恢复工程就全部结束了。”

他闭了闭眼，再次睁开后，半跪下来，与浮在半空持续接收信息的它视线持平。

“Ai，和我回家。”

这是它第二次听到这句话，说法比之最初有所不同。

三天后，它在只于回忆见过的老旧写字桌上的老式决斗盘中，伸了个大大的懒腰：“其实我早就想说了，你真的不打算翻新一下吗？我已经算过了，最多撑到明年八月，这里一定会漏水！那边墙上的霉斑都可以当墙纸了。所以你多久没回来了？灰成这样就不要先躺下来了吧！喂，游作，你有在听吗？你就是被机器哔惯坏了吧！游作……？”

床上的少年呼吸很平稳，还有轻微的鼾声。这三个月间时不时与他扯些有的没的话题，关于伊格尼斯，关于人类伙伴们，关于汉诺，关于曾经的自己，它唯独没有过问这半年里他是如何生活的。

现实里的藤木游作比网络中的看起来要更瘦弱，皮肤透着不那么健康的白，眼眶青得发黑。链接了一下他的私人电脑，Ai大概了解了七八成。

以自己所撰写的原始程序作为参考的伊格尼斯复原程序，大框架已经搭建得差不多了，剩下的需要自己配合来实现执行与细节优化。看得出来年轻黑客对伊格尼斯语的苦手，好些脚本直接抓了现成的来用，BUG一处跟着一处，还要进一步处理兼容问题。如果只靠他自己闷头苦干，不知道还要熬上多少个通宵。

其实不用一直陪着自己也没关系，暗之伊格尼斯最擅长给自己找乐子。

现在再来说已经太晚了。

它在电脑边上坐了许久。待夜色抹去其它色彩，光与影模糊了分明的界限，电脑被再次关机，它跳到床上，把自己变大不少，拖过被子盖过少年的肩膀。

“谢谢，辛苦啦，游作。”

人类们的反应比它预想的要激动不少。与藤木游作同龄的热狗车少年好奇地打量它，自我介绍说得热情又开朗。这样的草薙仁于它有些新鲜，旧有的数据库中只有他阴沉封闭或是被劫持时恐惧脆弱的模样，它一时兴起，在他面前胡吹海夸起自己的英勇事迹来。

反正是自己做的，重生前后都没差。

热狗车主原本只是有些惊喜，在见到少年手中的自己后，话都说不太利索了。

——是Ai吧？是它没错吧！

——嗯！

——当时的情况我听葵ちゃん转述了，我本来以为……总之回来就好！我知道你果然还会回来的！这半年辛苦了，快，先坐下！要可乐还是咖啡？你最近是不是没睡好？比之前要瘦啊……

——让你担心了……

——你平安就够了！所以既然Ai可以……那不灵梦它们？

——我想试一试，就算是为了……

“对了！你要来打牌试试吗？仁ちゃん看起来就一副很会打牌的样子，我有对付游作的特别小技巧哦！”

“欸，这样不要紧吗？”

“没事啦没事啦！这种小事反正他也不会生气。”

落在身上的视线被收回，Ai紧跟着偏过头，回望少年与青年一本正经讨论程序问题的画面，揉了揉自己的脸。

他们在商量要不要告诉穗村尊，藤木游作皱着眉没有说话，直到草薙翔一拍拍他的肩说“等确定没问题了再说吧”，才缓和了表情。

“Ai？有什么心事吗？”

· 猛一个激灵，Ai抬头迎上草薙仁关切的目光，打起哈哈道：“没有啦！在想关于编程的问题而已！”

“好厉害啊，你也是，哥哥也是，游作君也是，都在研究一些我不懂的东西。我也想好好努力，把这十年落下的东西补起来。”

“哦！仁ちゃん的话一定没有问题的！”

坦荡的客套话完美地掩盖了伊格尼斯不足的底气。它暂时没有做好与故人相会的心理准备，曾经他们可以互相打趣畅想未来，隔了一层数据的演出，就算主演是自己，到底少了几分脚踏实地的真实感。只需要简单的模拟，它就可以根据已有的信息推测出至少十种与穗村尊与自己再次通话的开场白，正如草薙翔一见到它时，第一句话果不其然是“Ai，你还活着”。

比之友人，更像模拟对象。

过去我也会这样计算每次会面的场景吗？

大抵是不会的。

与伊格尼斯共同生活的记忆就要亲切许多，因为同为人工智能？还是因为源自于同一套基础程序？更或者，再一次亲见故乡被自己与同伴用单调的代码、按照程序逻辑搭建出绚烂的伊格尼斯理想乡，从无到有，从游荡到安居，从现实走入梦境，像此时此刻重生的自己。说着只有伊格尼斯才懂的语言，休憩在只有它们知晓坐标的秘境，偶尔的偶尔，闲谈两句人类如何；更长久的时光里，它只想着今天又要去谁家串门，还可以开谁的玩笑。

而今故土仅余坟冢，它张口说起非人类的语言，已不闻应答。

人类世界大得很，伊格尼斯只有小小一个。

草薙仁代替哥哥招呼客人去了，意识到身边安静得不太寻常，藤木游作忙一低头，他的伊格尼斯缩在决斗盘里，只露出半个不大的脑袋。

“游作。”它闷闷地说道，“我想回去了。”

他压低了高度：“怎么了？”

“我还可以见到它们吗？”

——哥哥！我忙不过来了，这边的客人要一号套餐！

藤木游作抬手婉拒了草薙翔一未出口的话语，冲他比了个“那边更需要你的”手势，眼睛始终看着面前的小家伙：“可以的。”

“真的？”Ai探出半个身子。

“可以的，我陪你。”他把决斗盘再次扣在左手腕上，“走吧，回家了。”

Ai把伊格尼斯复原计划称之为“彩蛋行动”。

“你不看晨间剧，开始沉迷游戏了吗？”

“不是那个游戏的……复活节啦复活节！你是不是只记得那部搞VR 绿洲的《〇号玩家》了？稍微关注一下学校每年的民间娱乐好不好？你好歹也还是学生吧。”

第二天藤木游作面容端肃拽住岛直树，问他复活节大家是不是会玩彩蛋，被对方误认为身体不适差点被拖去医务室的事，就不多做赘述了。

进展缓慢，但没有预想得那么困难。原先的框架几乎被推翻重写，藤木游作未有抱怨自己一两个月的辛苦一口气泡汤。更换了几轮方案，最终确定实行方向后，饶是不会疲倦的Ai都有种松了口气的感觉。他们还是提前联系了穗村尊，准备从卡组入手，解析不灵梦留下的数据，再进行下一步的重塑工作。没有职责使命加身，更不必去想如何勉力生存，身为堂堂强人工智能＊的暗之伊格尼斯也不再私藏家底，把人类赶回正常作息，自己负责起主要工作来。

“真的无聊不如学学伊格尼斯语，嘛，虽然我觉得人类是不可能学会的啦。”

像为了故意打它脸一样，闲下来就嗑自己丢过去的资料包的藤木游作，一个月后已经能看懂一部分以伊格尼斯语为基础撰写的逻辑了，甚至还能在电脑上跟它来段简单的“伊格尼斯”对话。Ai嘟囔两句“你还差得远呢”，无视他发过来的新问题，埋头更专注地投入到手头工作里。

有哪些细节与自己已有的记忆有所出入，它无暇细想，可能也不是没空的关系。把过往嚼了三遍，它还是觉得现在这个藤木游作与曾经不大相同。它本以为这与伊格尼斯的影响有关，而之后与穗村尊的会面场景，仍与记忆相合。不知是不是过去的自己删去了什么很重要的东西，以至于私下偶尔的小小模拟，唯独放在自家这位高中生身上，总会出现与计算结果不符的偏差。

“闭嘴”倒是一句都没少，我以前是个抖M吗？

如此腹诽，自不知名的某一日后，它不再对人类行为做无甚意义的模拟了。

提到穗村尊，他现在每逢周末节假都会进城一趟，据他解释是因为一年不到的时间，在两所学校之间连转两次学太不合常规，反正留下只能干等，不如自己多跑两趟。有时他会带上那位据说在那十年间对他照顾有加的发小，是个秀气可爱的女孩子，听到草薙翔一不正经的调笑还会红着脸否认。

——尊一直有在家里自学编程书呢。

戴眼镜的少年向热狗车隐藏的青年黑客高手讨教时，上白河绮久笑吟吟说道。

财前葵有时也会带上她的“海晶乙女”前来小聚。问它怎么从来不和藤木游作一起来学校时，它站得笔挺挺拍拍胸脯：“因为本Ai樣有更重要的事要做，不能浪费在无关的小事上！”

“这么说着，你现在也在这里陪他烧时间嘛。”

“这个那个……用人类的话说，工作需要劳逸结合，我说得有道理吧？”

少女还想跟着打趣两句，坐在一旁边翻伊格尼斯语教程边记笔记的少年先帮它解了围：“别逗它了。”

“啊啦，我也没说什么很过分的话吧？”财前葵卷了卷耳边的短发，“藤木君和Ai……同以前有点不太一样了呢。不必在意，我只是随便一提而已。Aqua的事，有需要的话告诉我就好，我会第一时间赶到的。”

少年嗯了一声，拿过咖啡放到嘴边，宽大的杯口，完美地遮住了此刻所有表情。Ai也未言语。他们彼此心照不宣地翻过了这个已有些晒人的初夏午后，暖乎乎得让人耷着半困的眼皮多打了两个哈欠。

生活悄无声息走上正轨，与愈渐完善的程序一道有条不紊地朝前走。

转折点大约是在两个月前不期而至的，它与他再度同住的第四个月，新程序编写刚好满一个季度的进度，街上行人露着胳膊，丝毫看不出他们穿上毛衣长袖的模样。

意外从天而降，只是这次被惊吓的对象调换了一下，伊格尼斯多少有些风水轮流转的幸灾乐祸。

“你去找Ai了？”

藤木游作一下按住桌上的决斗盘，侧过身，把它往自己身后的位置移了移。

“我没有找到它。”

——直到他说出这句话之前。

偷笑没能偷笑下去，让别人笑话也没什么意思。

“喂喂，睁眼说瞎话也要有个限度吧。”顶着少年瞪大的眼，Ai老神在在地从他的指缝间挤了出来，“哟！汉诺的领导小哥！”

很好，被吓到的不仅仅只有自己人，伊格尼斯的虚荣心得到了小小的满足。

“伊格尼斯？你……”鸿上了见眯起眼，不多一会儿，重新把注意力集中到神情不大自然的少年脸上，“算了，和我也没什么关系，我今天不是来找麻烦的。”

解释太多余，藤木游作直白道：“抱歉。”

“没有必要。”他确实不甚在意，至少Ai看不出来，“对人类没有敌意的AI不在我的处理范围内，那件事我多少也有耳闻。这家伙看起来倒是和之前完全不一样了。”

圆鼓鼓的蛋黄眼久违地压得扁扁的。

尽管失去了当初的情绪，一切尘埃落定后，没有再被找茬前提，以第三方视角也并非无法理解对方的立场，但这份过分从容的游刃有余与高高在上，依旧令它深感不适：“这话我就不喜欢了，连同记忆在内，我都是如假包换的Ai樣哦！心情这种无聊的东西确实记不清啦，你也让我吃足了苦头啊，不过我可是不会记仇的，毕竟从结果来看还是我赢了嘛！”

白发青年道：“随你怎么想。Ai可不像是伊格尼斯会给自己取的代号，说着记不清这种话，名字倒还用得好好的，确实是你会做出来的事情。”

“喂……”

“够了，别说了。”藤木游作按着桌子起身，直视着鸿上了见的眼睛问道，“找我有什么特别的事吗？”

这样的对视持续了一小段时间，汉诺领导撇开眼，似在叹气，言语出口后又只是平和的叙述：“Earth的复原工作已经完成了大半，我联系了财前葵，把水晶心上残留的数据重新处理，应该可以完成最后的部分。”

Ai猛地拉长身体，窜到藤木游作前头：“等一下！你是说它……”

鸿上了见朝它动了一下眼珠：“别误会，只是帮下属解决一下私人问题罢了。Ai，要是你或者其他伊格尼斯再次有对人类不利的行动，我是不会对你心慈手软的。”

它压着他的句尾跟上：“可以把它交给我吗？”

“这件事的决定权不在我，你不如先操心其他几个伙伴的问题。”

对面的语气大方得挑不出毛病，纠结个别用词只显得己方计较。程序进行高速运算，每一个粗陋的模拟结果都没有需要自己过分紧张的地方。

尽管不愿意，它也不得不承认，如今伊格尼斯与汉诺——或者说人类，确实已无需要对立的理由。

这是你所想要的结果吗？

以一次彻底的自我消亡换来的结果，自己与世界的未来于同一时刻重启。

如果那人有一丝犹疑，就无法抵达的未来。

现在，那个唯一的重启点正站在离自己最近的地方，手臂还拦在半个自己和决斗盘前，忘了收回。

某段被有意遗忘的数据回路在一霎间畅通明亮。

“我果然还是喜欢不起来你这个家伙。”它扭过脸，“但姑且说句谢了。”

“哼。”再次折回视线，他正正语气，隐约间透着近乎质问的严厉：“藤木游作，你想好了吗？”

高中生的回答未有迟疑：“我想得很清楚。”

“我认可它先前的行动，不代表我信任它们。”压着嗓音，鸿上了见放慢语速，“如果出现问题……”

“不会有如果的。”藤木游作斩钉截铁道，“我不会让它发生的。”

忙着招呼客人的草薙翔一刚有片刻得闲，才注意到这头来了位意外访客。见他擦了擦手准备朝外走，鸿上了见点下了头：“好，我相信你。”

和来时一样，他转身得很是干脆。草薙翔一小跑过来问他来做什么的时候，鸿上了见已经走出有一段距离了。拳头握紧又松开，藤木游作终是向前踏出了一步：“了见！”

远去的浅色背影稍微停顿。

“谢谢。”

没多久，这点浅色已融进人群里消失不见。Ai嘀嘀咕咕：“什么啊这个人，都没有一点表示吗？”

藤木游作笑着摇摇头：“无所谓，他听见就足够了。”

”你也真是……“双手背到脑后，伊格尼斯侧过头看向搭档，“所以不问问他吗？有什么复原心得啊之类之类的。”

“不需要，Earth的情况和其它伊格尼斯也不太一样。”

他说。

“我相信我们。”

“……你这家伙。”它揉了揉双眼中间的位置，“都说到这个份上了，可是不允许失败的啊！”

“当然！”他低下头，“我会帮助你的，Ai。”

依稀间仿佛回到最初面对面相见时，少年意气风发的模样。

他相信自己无所不能，相信未来宽阔坦荡。

它不相信祈祷，只计算胜利。

至此归零，数据重置。

所以明明有了初始程序构想，却没有选择在那时就试着把它们找回来吗？

“还真是，被我自己狠狠摆了一道啊……这也在你的计算之中吗？”

“Ai？”

“没什么。”它笑笑，“我只是没想到，原来它有那么那么喜欢你。”

意识到自己可能大概应该说错了话的时候，藤木游作已经把机器哔复活了。

——这么说不太准确，机器哔诞生的意识已彻底不可恢复，如今只是为它重新加载了更新过的程序罢了。不过Ai也不至于迟钝到特地跳出来揭穿。

为什么挑在这个时间恢复它，伊格尼斯更不敢深想。

回望这九个月来的自己的心路历程和与室友的微妙关系，重生的Ai第一次彻底认识到了人类所说的“作茧自缚”是什么意思。

前头小半年一个专心编程，一个沉迷学习，违和的细节挤在忙碌的日程中找不到机会窜头。等“彩蛋行动”进入最后的程序自动分析与数据重组阶段，空闲的时间里到处落着不曾在意的微小坑洞，坑坑洼洼的，一脚一下跛。

解释太多便像狡辩，更别说它也没那么想先低这个头。

果然都是介意的，他和它都是。

啊真是的！明明只是想你硌到东西睡会不太舒服，才会这么建议的啊！

在你身上压下孤注一掷……本来也不是现在的我会做出的事。

越是反复分析自己过去的言行越发觉有心无力，模仿当时的自己不困难，可它一次都未动过这种念头。现在它干脆连复活前的记忆都不去看了。

他们之间不应如此，直觉对它反复说道。

如果它们还在，Lightning八成会说不必对人类如此挂心，Aqua会同从前每次一样关切地问它遇到什么麻烦了，嘛，自己肯定少不了被Earth眼刀伺候了，Windy大概会拉住冲自己喋喋不休“不要畏首畏尾，要遵从自己的心去行动”的不灵梦，好让自己少听些说教。

解决方案无法顺利出来，去检视“彩蛋计划”进度的频率倒是从三天一次上升到了一天三次。

事实上藤木游作不曾表达出过什么对它不满的地方，每次失言全是自己根据他的细微反应判断出来的，包容得它都怀疑这小子是不是在寻找自己的三个月里去信了佛。

“就是这样才更麻烦啊！以前不是挺会说的吗，‘闭嘴’‘你懂什么’这种话倒是好好说出来啊！不然谁知道他在想什么啊！”

吸着地的二代机器哔歪歪脑袋：“机器哔，不太理解。大哥，是想被骂吗？”

“完全不是啦！我果然还是得想办法让你稍微聪明一点点……”

长条的电子眼飞快闪了闪：“聪明，机器哔，可以吗，像大哥一样！”

“可以哦！不过这次不能揠苗助长了，大哥我要好好研究一下。”

“揠……”

“以后去问不灵梦啦！”

家政机器人乖巧地收了声。

“大哥。”扫地工作进行完毕，时间掐得正好，机器哔打开了电视机。

“嗯？”

“主人不说，大哥说，也可以。”

“……”片头曲轻轻快快拉开了今日消遣的帷幕，Ai意味深长地拍了拍小机器人的脑袋，“我觉得你现在这样也差不多够聪明了，游作果然给你的程序做过什么手脚了吧。”

“大哥，说话不算话，不可以！”

如何当好一只感情上的鸵鸟，藤木游作也好，过去的自己也好，现在的自己也罢，还真是如出一辙的无师自通。

那应该还是自己好些，前头那位都把自己埋死了才套了大鸵鸟的话，憋出一句“我爱你”，我可不会把自己逼到这个程度。在自吹自擂上它从不输给任何人，哪怕踩一下曾经的自己它也毫无包袱。

机器哔说的它当然清楚，太清楚了才更难以开口。他们仿佛从一个极端走到了另一个极端，每次都要自己来破局，这样又与先前没什么本质变化了。

“唉——”

“怎么了，Ai？”

又是同一个语气同一个问句，它坐在决斗盘边上晃起腿：“在想你呀。”

“……别闹。”

嘴角都翘起来了，是说你自己都没发现吧？做人不坦诚会很累的。

我也没什么立场说你就是了。

没关系，不幸中的万幸，他们什么都缺，唯独不缺时间等待。

不灵梦的数据恢复得比预想中更好，进展顺利，再过一周，那颗火热的金红色眼球又能站到它面前掉书袋了。它钻回系统内部看程序运行的时间又拉长了。藤木游作问它：“Ai，之后会和它们一起走吗？去建造新的伊格尼斯乐园。”它心不在焉应道：“也许吧，这种事还是要看情况啦。”少年不再追问。

当天深夜，旁边传来的极低的呻吟声，突然得它一时没能回过神来。

自从LOST事件的真相揭露后，他本没有再因为噩梦而梦呓过。

“游作……？游作？”

“好冷……”

往上拉拉被子，Ai沉思片刻，把椅背上的校服也扯了过来，盖在上头：“乖啦，早说过降温了，我们明天换一下被子。”

“一个人，不要了……回家……”

“不要紧，在家里呢，现在就在家里哦。”太久没展开巨大化的六爪形态，动作稍微有些生疏，还好伊格尼斯的实体没有什么重量，“别怕，你早就不是一个人了，我在这里，机器哔也在哟。”

“对不起……”

“没有怪过你啦。”软乎乎的前爪一只挠了挠只有独眼的脸，另一只擦了擦少年有点湿润的眼角，“嗯……应该是没有怪过你的。”

“Ai……”

“睡吧，游作，睡吧，我在这里。”

声音越飘越轻，软软地堆在他的耳畔，落进他触不到底的梦境。

“我一直在这里，不会走的。”

呓语沉入变浅的呼吸。

从第三方视角来看，一个形状怪异的巨大橡胶玩具正盖在不宽的单人床上。

只有藤木游作才清楚，当阳光亲吻他的眼睑，双目被灿金温柔地占有。世界于此刻耀眼到模糊，一切景象都虚幻不似真实。

黑色的天使正轻轻拥抱着他。

仅此一次也好。

是幻像也好。

当我自作多情也好。

他张开手臂，把它拥入怀中，肢体相缠，脖颈相交，比过往更亲昵，比梦境更久远。

“我也爱你。”

还有许多需要解决的问题，推迟些也无伤大雅。

Ai张着吓人的大嘴，说得理直气壮：“我还是想不起来。”

“没关系。”

它试着触探底线：“应该永远也想不起来了，你知道的，我是程序嘛，数据被彻底删除就找不回来了。”

“嗯。”

于是得寸进尺：“可是我现在有点喜欢上你了。”

“……谢谢。”

唬人的大眼珠张得更吓人了：“喂喂，不应该这样回答吧？正常来说，不应该回答‘我也是’吗？”

这回轮到另一个家伙理直气壮了：“可是我一直都很喜欢你。”

“……真拿你没办法。”六爪怪收了收满身嚣张的气焰，蔫了吧唧蹭了蹭少年的脸，“你会更喜欢我吗？还是更喜欢它？”

“不一样，你一直是你。”这一点藤木游作一次都没让步过。

“真狡猾啊，这种回答。”大触手不满地拍了拍被子，“我和它可不一样，既然是你自己找上门来的，要负责到底哦？不然我就跑路了。”

“好。”

“对我不好我也会跑的。”

“好。”

“不要哭啊。”

“没有。”

“好好好，你说什么就是什么……”它泄了气，趴在少年怀里，没忍住侧过脸碎碎念道，“亏大了，绕来绕去明明可以重新开始，还是栽到你手上了。”

藤木游作挑挑眼：“有什么不满吗？”

“哪儿敢啊。”它笑嘻嘻凑过脸去，“游作，我现在啊，也很喜欢你哦。”

“我也是。”

有一会儿的停顿，可他们都知道这没有持续太久。这句话酝酿了多长时间只有藤木游作本人才能给出答案，而唯一需要这个答案的对象，不在乎这之后是十年抑或是十秒。

“留下来，Ai。”

反正不管多久，它都只有一个回答。

“遵命，我的游作ちゃん——”

藏在网络深处中的程序，今天也在稳定运行。

沐浴在金色晨光里，他们交换了一个无人知晓的亲吻。

－完－

＊强人工智能：指具有与人类相当或超越人类智力水平，因而能够像人类那样解决问题任何问题以及在任何社交场合和人类进行交流互动的人工智能。通俗讲，即为有意识的人工智能。（出自《机器人是人吗》，约翰·弗兰克·韦弗著）


End file.
